This invention relates to holsters, and more particularly, to an improved holster havin good resistance to wear, such as ripping of nylon threads, common to conventional holsters.
Holsters worn by off-duty and plainclothes law enforcement officers are commonly attached to a belt worn around the officer's waist to hold the hoster extremely close to the body to conceal the firearm. In many prior art holsters, the stitching can be torn relatively easily during use. This can prevent the firearm from fitting snugly into the holster, and also prevent the holster and firearm from being held close to the body of the user. In addition, stitching which is easily torn can be a safety hazard to law enforcement officers, because it can result in the officer's firearm being taken from his holster, or his holster being ripped away from its belt loop, by an unauthorized person.
Many prior art holsters are of such design that they prevent the firearm from being drawn quickly without some part of the holster interfering with the firearm.